Adrien's First Magic Show
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Prompt: Person A is a pureblood and Person B is a muggle. B takes A to a magic show and breaks down laughing as A attempts to understand how the magician could do such a thing without a wand. Established Adrinette


**_Hey alligators! Just dropping into the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, don't mind me. Hope you enjoy the fic!_**

* * *

"Come on, Adrien, it will be fun!" Marinette giggled, tugging her boyfriend's hand along.

"Marinette, I'm really not sure if you want a _wizard_ going to a magic show." Adrien pointed out. "I'm pureblood. Everyone in the magical community knows my face."

"Good thing we're not going to go see someone in the magical community then, huh?" The fashion designer giggled at the sudden confusion on the model's face.

"Wait, we're going to go see a muggle?" Adrien whispered as they stepped in line for tickets.

"That's right!" Marinette chirped.

"But… how can muggles do magic? Do they have their own wands?" Adrien frowned slightly as Marinette patted his cheek.

"You'll be surprised what muggles can accomplish without having the same magic as the Wizarding World." Paying for their tickets, Marinette took Adrien's hand and led them inside to find seats. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Somewhere in the middle is fine." Adrien shrugged. "Just in case some other wizard came to see as well."

They walked along the rows until they came to the middle and sat down, turning to wait for the show to start. Marinette glanced up from silencing her phone to see Adrien making a very thoughtful face at the stage. "What's up?" she asked.

"I don't understand how Muggles could possibly do magic." Adrien sighed. "I guess I'll have to watch and find out, huh?"

"You'll enjoy it." Marinette chirped as the lights dimmed. "It's starting now!"

The pair watched as the stage lit up and a man with smooth brown hair and a warm smile stepped out to greet the audience. "Good evening, everyone! Thank you so much for coming and I'm really excited to show you what we have planned for tonight. Now, I just want to let you know that magic school was a little difficult-."

Many audience members laughed and the magician smiled good-naturedly, "But I finally graduated and now, I can show all of you wonderful audience members what we have here today. Ready?" A cheer rose and a few members of the audience stood up excitedly. "Great! Great! Alright, here we go."

Marinette and Adrien watched the magician go through quite a few tricks, like having someone from the audience write something on a board and having him guess the word correctly. Marinette particularly enjoyed when he got a bowling ball to float in the air and Adrien was astonished when he had a girl text one of her friends and he not only guessed the friend's name correctly, but also what the girl had texted.

When the magic show was over, Marinette turned to her boyfriend and chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his face. Waving a hand in front of his eyes a moment, she snapped her fingers and Adrien came back. "I knew he was a magician, but I didn't know he was a hypnotist too. Come on, let's talk about it on the way home."

"How did he possibly do all of that without a wand?" Adrien breathed as they strode for the car. "The bowling ball, the bird feathers, even the umbrella! How did he do all that if he's a Muggle?"

"Unfortunately, a great magician never reveals his secrets." Marinette shrugged. "And no using Legilimency on the Muggles."

"But-!"

"No, it'll ruin it for when we go next time. Wouldn't you rather be intrigued than bored?"

Adrien sighed, knowing she was right. As they drove off, he turned to her excitedly. "Can we bring Nino and Rose with us next time?"

Marinette laughed. "Sure. Alya and Juleka can explain it to them, though. I've got enough to handle just making sure you're kept interested."

"So when's the next one?"

Marinette simply shook her head with a smile at the excitement in Adrien's eyes.

* * *

 ** _There ya go. Yes, I did, in fact, follow the prompt to a T, but hopefully it turned out okay, yeah? Drop me a review and let me know!_**


End file.
